


what's it like to be in love

by carminare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminare/pseuds/carminare
Summary: “Have you ever been in love?” Kentarou asks one night during a training camp.“What’s this about?” Yahaba’s voice is amused.Kentarou just shrugs.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 324





	what's it like to be in love

“Have you ever been in love?” Kentarou asks one night during a training camp.

Everyone’s asleep now, except for him and Yahaba, whose gaze falls onto Kentarou’s face. He refuses to look back and just stares at the shadows casted on the ceiling.

“What’s this about?” Yahaba’s voice is amused.

Kentarou just shrugs. He’s been wondering a lot lately. About Yabaha. It’s a bit scary. They let the silence stretch, a technique Yahaba uses sometimes to get people to talk, but it doesn’t always work. Yahaba sighs.

“I guess so,” he says. Kentarou waits until Yahaba continues. “Silly guy. A bit rude sometimes but he means well. Hard to read, though, I’ve always wished I could read him better.”

Kentarou hums. “How do you know? That you’re in love?”

“Are _you_ in love?” Yahaba asks him and Kentarou shrugs again. Yahaba sighs once more but answers anyway. “I guess I feel comfortable and happy when we’re in the same room, it doesn’t even matter that we’re not talking, as long as he’s there, I’m okay. I like to see him in his best shape. I also find his stubbornness endearing. He drives me mad sometimes but I never stop thinking of him.”

Kentarou feels a bit of bitterness at the back of his throat. He knows he shouldn’t have asked about it. What was the point? To find out Yahaba was in love with someone else? To convince himself once more that he had no choice but to forget about him?

But sometimes they're having lunch and Yahaba brushes their fingers, sometimes he catches Yahaba looking at him for no good reason, sometimes Yahaba laughs with him not at him, sometimes he thinks Yahaba might feel the same. But for all he knows, Yahaba might have a thing for Oikawa.

“Are you in love?” Yahaba asks again but this time his voice is so soft it makes Kentarou’s skin prickle. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he says and Yahaba gives him a little incredulous chuckle.

“I really can’t read you,” Yahaba mumbles and it might’ve gone unnoticed if it weren’t for the fact that everything is very quiet.

 _Oh_. His heart skips a beat and his breath catches in his throat. He finally turns to look at Yahaba, who’s still looking at him. His brown eyes shine in what little light enters the room but his face is very serious, almost worried. From the corner of his eye, Kentarou sees Yahaba’s hand resting between their futons and, without thinking much about it, he reaches over. His eyes never leave Yahaba’s face and he’s glad because as soon as their hands touch, Yahaba lets out a small, shuddering breath and somehow Kentarou can breathe. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks because he’s afraid he got this wrong but Yahaba, for once, seems at a loss for words.

After a few seconds, Yahaba opens his mouth and lets out a low, “Please.”

Kentarou brings Yahaba’s hand to his mouth and kisses it softly and Yahaba positively melts. The sight of it makes Kentarou weak. He kisses it again, his setter’s hand, rough with work, he kisses one finger at a time, slowly and deliberately, and then his palm and his knuckles. He kisses it until Yahaba’s breathing is heavy and his eyes are closed.

With a rough voice, Yahaba says, “Who knew you had hand kink.”

Kentarou laughs and Yahaba’s eyes open and they’re so soft, Kentarou might die. “You’re the one getting all worked up over it,” he says.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Yahaba demands and Kentarou complies.

The kiss is a bit too rough, their mouths crashing with desperation and pent up need, but Kentarou relishes in it. He’s never kissed anyone before, so he doesn’t try to take control, he lets Yahaba lead them to a steady rhythm, because he clearly has kissed other people. Yahaba bites his lower lip and Kentarou’s whole body trembles.

When Yahaba leans away to breathe, Kentarou’s lips follow him unconsciously. He feels needy and hot and the way Yahaba’s smiling at him isn’t helping. Their hands are still clasped between them, but Yahaba reaches with his free hand and touches Kentarou’s forehead. He traces lines on his skin and smiles tenderly. 

“You’re not frowning,” Yahaba murmurs and Kentarou guesses it’s not for him but he answers anyway.

“Do you want me to?”

Yahaba laughs softly. “No, it’s just— it’s rare to see you so relaxed. I like it.”

Kentarou’s heart might crawl out of his mouth. With a shaky voice, he says, “Will you go out with me? When the training camp is over.”

Yahaba stops and stares at him and Kentarou is scared that he’ll be rejected after all but he stares back. He takes in Yahaba’s red lips and soft skin, his warm brown eyes and his messy hair, his cute nose and sharp cheekbones. He’s beautiful.

Yahaba kisses him again but he’s softer this time, more tender. His hand caresses Kentarou’s jawline, fingers tracing soft lines on his cheek. Kentarou feels in heaven. He puts his hand on Yahaba’s waist just to keep him there for as long as he can. It doesn’t take long for them to part but Kentarou feels like he can’t breathe. 

“Was that a yes?” Kentarou wills himself to ask and his voice is so thin he’s almost embarrassed.

Yahaba rolls his eyes. “Yes, dumbass.”

They smile at each other and Kentarou really is in heaven. Next to Yahaba, Kentarou hears Watari say, “Finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Come scream with me on twitter @keijiis!


End file.
